


"Always"

by A_Girl_Has_No_Name



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Girl_Has_No_Name/pseuds/A_Girl_Has_No_Name
Summary: Hermione is back and well but what will happen when everybody finds out that the Chosen One is inside the castle. What will happen to the girls when the war starts?I know the summary sucks but give it a shot.





	"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> First fic everyone! Tell me what you think!

Ginny quickly run towards the room she was told Harry, Ron and Hermione just arrived. She needed to warn them that Snape knew. He always knows. She run faster than she knew she could. Not only because of the urgency of the situation but she also needed to see that special someone.

She arrived a few seconds later and that is when she saw her. She was okay, a little worn out but okay. She lingered for a few seconds not being able to get her eyes off of her. Hermione was always beautiful and those eyes could easily captivate you. Ron and Seamus said something but she didn't hear them. She only had eyes for her.

When she finally found her voice, she warned them and a few minutes later they came up with a plan. She had welcomed them back but she hadn't been able to say what she really wanted to Hermione.

They all started walking towards the dining room where Snape had summoned them and that's when she finally had the opportunity to be next to Hermione. She slid her hand to Hermione's.

"Hi"

"It's good to see you again Ginny, I missed you"

"I missed you, too"

On the right, you could see Harry, Ron and the other snickering. They all knew what was going between the two girls and they were all happy that love could be found at such dark times.

They arrived at the dining hall and when Harry revealed himself she was worried. Worried a part of her family could get hurt. But then professor McGonagall stood up and chased away 'Headmaster' Snape. She was relieved and by pure luck and the Carrow siblings were both taken out by Snape's poor defenses. Of course that was the point when Voldemort started speaking and she immediately locked eyes with Hermione to see if she heard it too. By the time it was over, everyone was on the edge and when that obnoxious Slytherin girl suggested they grab Harry and deliver him to the Dark Lord she knew she had to protect him. She was over the moon when Hermione stood by her side but also scared because it meant that she would be hurt if anyone tried to attack them. Fortunately no one did. 

They left in order to search for Harry's holcrux  
and she caught up with Hermione before she would join the guys. She knew they are in hurry but she needed to say in case something went horribly wrong when Lord Voldermort attacks.

"Hermione, wait" 

Hermione turned around and immediately felt soft lips pressing against her own. She kissed back, she couldn't resist but after what felt like a century, Ginny stepped back and started talking.

"Please be careful, I can't lose you. Please come back"

"Ginny you know I can't promise that, but I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you"

"I have faith in you"

"Thanks, I...love you Ginny"

The smile on Ginny's face was brighter than a thousand suns as this was the first one of them had spoken these words. Of course Hermione was looking at her feet and wasn't able to see her, so she continued talking.

"This isn't goodbye, I just wanted to tell you. You don't have to -"

She was cut off by a more fierce and more intense kiss that she had ever shared with Ginny.

"I love you too Hermione"

She looked at Harry and Ron that were standing akwardly at the gate waiting for them to finish.

"Take care of her and be careful"

"We will" they anwsered at the same time.

She gave another sweet kiss to Hermione in which she tried to convey everything she felt for this amazing and brilliant girl. Hermione looked at her, gave her a wide smile and started running off with the guys.

"Don't do anything stupid" she yelled when they were almost out off her sight, hoping they heard her while she started running the other way.

The next time she saw Hermione, the battle had already started and from what Ginny saw if Harry didn't hurry they would lose. They met at the middle of the staircase, both bloody and sweating. They shared a tender kiss and looked at each other.

"I know" Ginny whispered. She did know what Hermione and the others were trying to do and she tried to sound as reassuring as she could. 

Hermione gave her a comforting smile and started running. They were just hoping they would see each other again.

When Ginny saw Hermione and Ron alone she knew something was wrong. They explained Harry's plan and while she could see the logic behind it, her emotion took over. She started crying for the brother she would lose. They found comfort in each other as they knew what would follow up.

Voldermort spoke again but none of them listened, they knew what had happened and they were preparing for what would happen next.

They marched outside, Hermione and Ginny holding hands trying to steady each other. The moment they saw Harry's body their knuckles whitened from the force they were applying to each other, while crying.

It all happened so fast. Harry was alive, running and fighting Voldermort, when at the same time Death Eaters were fleeing as fast as they could. Everyone run inside, trying to protect themselves from Voldemort's wrath and the attacks of the few followers that stayed. Hermione and Ginny run towards that place on the right side of the castle, the one they used to get away from everything and everyone, to be with each other. It wasn't the safest place but it was theirs.

Voldemort was dead. Harry had killed Voldemort and his followers parished. Lupin, Tonks, Fred and countless others were dead too. Was it worth it, the power, the control?

Ginny was crying next to Ron and the of her family and Hermione was standing besides her, always ready to support her. Harry entered and he saw the makeshift hospital and you could see the pain in his eyes.

After half an hour Ginny was found pacing outside by Hermione. She saw the red eyes and heard the running nose, so she immediately hugged the younger girl, which she reciprocated.

"I'm really sorry, Ginny, I wish there was something I could do but I'm here, ok, I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving"

Ginny withdrew herself and looked at Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you for coming back"

"Always"


End file.
